


With Friends Like These

by kiitos



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad movies and pizza and I'll be there for you...maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinks, Nuggets and a Gay Crisis.

"We should ask Johnny.” Charlie thoughtfully told his whiskey and coke, his long-suffering girlfriend raised an eyebrow at him.  
  


“We should ask Johnny what?”

“Oh sorry, Cathy. Something me and Jamie were thinking about.” Charlie looked up at her and smiled apologetically. “Dad’s been umm-ing and ah-ing over this guy for months, we don’t know what to do about it though.”

“Yeah.” Jamie agreed, joining them at the table with a gin and tonic for Cathy and a bottle of lager for himself. “Some guy called Cromwell, they started off hating each other, Cromwell works for a rival company but since the firms got merged they’ve been getting closer.”

Charlie continued for him. “So we’ve been trying to urge them on a bit but nothing works, hence why we should ask Johnny.”

“Ask me what?” Johnny himself replied, appearing behind Charles with Nell hanging onto his arm.  “Sit down, Nell, I’ll get these.” And without waiting for an answer he headed to the bar and returned moments later with a Snakebite and a Cheeky Vimto. “Take your pick, Nell.” He grinned. “You’ll like both being the massive chav that you are.”

“Shut up brah.” Nell smacked him over the head with her bag and snaffled the Cheeky V, leaving Johnny to suffer to Snakebite.  Not that he cared, alcohol was alcohol in his book.

“So what are we asking me?” He ventured after he’d sat down and taken a sip and Nell had squeezed in next to Cathy.

“Well you’re gay right?” Charlie said.

“Yeeess.” Johnny answered cautiously.

“And you’ve got a boyfriend right?” Jamie asked then, causing Johnny to choke on his pint.

“Excuse me, what? I do not.” He insisted much to everyone else’s confusion.

“But what about George?” Cathy asked looking genuinely concerned.

“Yeah we thought you two were together.” Charlie frowned looking like a confused spaniel.

“You spend a lot of time with him.” Jamie reasoned sensibly.

“And you shag ‘im an awful lot.” Nell finished, reaching over to flatten the raised collar of Johnny’s shirt. “Look at that.” She prodded a rather large hickey on Johnny’s neck resulting in him spilling some of his drink and shaking the liquid off his hand in her general direction.

“We sleep together sometimes, doesn’t make us boyfriends.” Johnny responded when he was done exacting his revenge.

“Sometimes?” Cathy raised an eyebrow.

“Try every night.” Charlie finished. “He never leaves our place, you’re practically living together.”

“Rubbish.” Johnny protested though it was rather clear he was losing.

“Just ask ‘im.” Nell urged, kicking his shin under the table. 

“Ow!” Jamie yelped, rubbing his leg. “Uncalled for, but she’s right. Unless you’re not brave enough?”

The others laughed in general agreement. Johnny sighed but even as he was doing that and glaring at everyone as though he truly hated them, he was retrieving his phone from his pocket. He hit redial and then the loudspeaker button and put the phone on the table.

“What do you want?” Came George’s voice when he picked up.

“Nice, dick. How’s your day been?” Johnny responded with a grin.

“Brilliant. Seriously though, tell me what you want or fuck off, I’m busy.”

“Alright, don’t get pissy. Listen you know we’ve been fucking for a while, I wondered if you wanted to be official or whatever it is they call it these days.”

There was a pause before George replied. “Are you actually asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Johnny had to hold back a laugh. “Yeah, is that okay?”

Another pause. “Yeah, alright.”

“Excellent.” Johnny smirked. “Come down to the Oak, everyone is here having some kind of gay crisis, might need back up.”

“Fine, give me fifteen.” George replied and just as Johnny was about to say bye and hang up, he spoke again. “I’m on loudspeaker aren’t I? I can hear Nell sniggering.”

“Hi George!” Nell laughed.

“I can’t believe you did this on loudspeaker, you utter twat.” George snapped though Johnny knew him well enough to know he didn’t mean it. “You know I love you don’t you?” He continued, leaving everyone but Johnny in a complete state of disbelief.

“Yeah I know, love you too, now hurry up and I’ll get you a drink.”

“Good, laters.” George replied and then hung up, leaving Johnny to grab his phone and replace it in his pocket.

“Happy now?” Johnny asked the general shocked group, he chuckled and went to the bar to get another drink (rum and coke with two cubes for George.)

“Now, what’s this crisis you need help from the gays for?”

George arrived around ten minutes later after Johnny had been informed of the situation and also been back to the bar for more ice. He settled casually on Johnny’s knee and sipped from his glass whilst Johnny wound an arm around him.

(“That was the thing about Johnny and George,” Charlie would later inform his biographer, when he wasn’t in his early twenties having just graduated with no idea what to do with his life. “They were so in love right from the start, they were the only ones that didn’t really see it until they did. They’re still together you know.”)

“Apparently Charlie and Jamie’s Dad is pining for this guy, and this lot thought we might be able to help.” Johnny informed George who snorted.

“What do you want us to do? Invite them round for a counselling session?”

“That might actually help.” Charlie mused whilst Jamie nodded.

“No.” Johnny and George said together.

“Alright, fine.” Charlie huffed. “But we need to think of something.”

“Charlie, if it’s meant to happen it will happen.” Cathy said soothingly, laying her hand on his wrist and instantly calming him. “Just give them time.”

“We just want Dad to be happy.” Jamie said quietly.

George sighed. “I know you do. But look at Johnny and me; we’ve been fucking for months and only just done anything about it. Maybe they’re doing it at work?”

That got him a beermat to the face from both Nell and Charlie whilst Jamie and Cathy squealed indignantly. Johnny just laughed unhelpfully.

Eventually conversation moved away from the Stuart boys’ father and into less potentially mentally scarring topics, George shifted off Johnny and onto the bench but somehow still managed to keep contact with his boyfriend (apparently now they had that label on it they were being as ridiculously sappy as physically possible.) Nell and Cathy took the opportunity to gossip about this girl that worked with them down at the book shop, occasionally poking fun at Charlie because it was blatantly obvious that Barbara fancied him. Cathy had graduated with a first in literature and her father (Absurdly rich Portuguese business-man had bought her a bookshop as a gift, extravagant but pretty helpful considering what everybody else did – George and Johnny were writers for their own amateur theatre company, Nell an actress though she worked for Cathy when she was between jobs and Charlie had done History and Politics but basically ran the Performing Arts society for most of his time at the university. Jamie didn’t go to university but was an apprentice at his Dad’s firm and often raided the bookshop for business management tomes.)

“Alright.” George announced. “My round, same again?”

Everyone nodded except Johnny who wanted something that tasted a bit less vile and ended up with an absurd fruity looking cocktail. “I hate you.” He glowered.

“No you don’t.” George lilted but gave him a kiss to sweeten the deal.

“Ugh, in front of everyone?” Charlie groused good-naturedly, Johnny raised an eyebrow at him and replied.

“Oh really, Mr I’m going to ask my girlfriend out on results day in front of everyone?” Charlie and Cathy both went a bit pink at that. “Christ, the amount of whining I put up with from you over that, you can let me get a snog in front of you every now and again.”

“Whining?” Cathy and Nell both ventured.

“Oh you have no idea.” George smirked around a mouthful of Johnny’s cocktail. When Charlie threw him a confused look he shrugged. “We were shagging by that point, he told me everything.”

“Since before we graduated?!” Nell stared. “That was like, a year ago.”

“Year and a half.” Johnny muttered.

“A year and a half?” Cathy said incredulously. “You two are ridiculous… now tell me about this whining.”

“Oh so I knew you first right? And for ages he was deliberating over whether you and me were together, I think I told him about a dozen times a day were just friends. It took him meeting George to actually believe me.” Johnny explained, leaving Charlie very red in the face and Cathy and Nell giggling whilst Jamie just shook his head in exasperation.

“So once he decided I was definitely not interested, then he spent about a month practising what he was going to say to his pillow every night. I swear I could recite the speech off by heart myself, I even offered to do it for him.” Johnny paused for effect, Charlie looked as though he was debating fleeing and Nell looked about ready to burst from the effort of not laughing too hard.

“Eventually his genius-ness decided the night out on results day was the best time to do it, because you were obviously going to get a first and you’d be in a good mood and might say yes. He was fairly convinced you’d turn him down any other time.” That earned Charlie an aww from Cathy and he managed a little smile through his embarrassment.

“But as we’re all very well aware his nerves got the better of him when he came with me to the lit department to get my results.” Johnny smirked gleefully. “And instead of saying hello like regular people, he asked you to marry him. Which by the way, is still the most hilarious thing that has happened in my life, literally thought I was going to die of laughing.” He finished with a little chuckle,  it was very much his favourite story to tell and intended to get it out at Charlie’s wedding regardless of who was best man, he’d just stand on a table and yell it if necessary.

“Excuse me.” Charlie countered, managing to speak through his over-whelming shame. “What about that time you came back to the flat half in tears because you’d given your tutor the wrong poem?”

Johnny choked on his drink and went very silent whilst Cathy and George who remembered that incident very well both cackled. “Aw, tears?” George teased.

“I thought I was going to get kicked off the course.” Johnny mumbled. “Yeah I was a bit upset, hardly proving myself to my folks if I’d got booted is it?”

George shuffled back over onto Johnny’s lap and hugged him. “They’re dicks, you’re brilliant.”

There was a general murmur of agreement round the table as Johnny hid his flaming cheeks in George’s chest for a moment. Charlie and Cathy were the only ones that had ever actually met Johnny’s parents and both agreed they were generally unpleasant people; his father was an alcoholic who used to be brilliant but had a breakdown and never really got past it and took it out on his son, and his mother was a religious fanatic who took every opportunity to tell him he was a terrible son and a disappointment. It was a wonder Johnny ever accomplished anything really, it was generally accepted that it would have been perfectly okay for him to burrow under his duvet and never leave.

“Sorry, mate.” Charlie gently bumped shoulders with him. “It was kind of funny though.”

Johnny snorted from the depths of George’s jacket then mumbled. “Good thing my tutor had a sense of humour really, wasn’t exactly flattering.”

“What was it…his whiteboard marker and his prick are of a length… mate it was brilliant.” Charlie wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, Johnny emerged from his hiding place and smiled at him and suddenly everything was okay again. There wasn’t a single one of them that didn’t have a slightly weird family background and although they didn’t mind having a bit of a joke about it, sometimes it got a bit much but tears and tantrums caused by family were never judged. It’s what made them such good friends really.

In the contemplative silence that followed in which Johnny clung to George and Charlie and Nell drank their drinks thoughtfully and Cathy looked at Johnny in a motherly fashion, Jamie’s stomach rumbled, loudly. Charlie spat his mouthful out mid-laugh, Nell flailed about trying not to laugh before she could swallow, Cathy turned her motherly gaze onto Jamie and Johnny and George both announced. “Pizza time.”

It was Friday night, it was therefore drinks and pizza night round at Charlie and Johnny’s place, they had only gone to the Oak for a quick drink because Jamie had been working late and needed refreshment before going anywhere. Which was something they all agreed they could get on with, but the time had come for pizza, so they all swiftly finished their drinks (Charlie returned the glasses and winked at the barmaid which earned him several glares and a couple of smacks.)

Their pizza place of choice was a little shop down the road from Charlie and Johnny’s so they called in there on the way to the flat and between Charlie’s flirting and Johnny’s charming way with words they got so much free stuff it was difficult to carry it all back. They managed though; there were nuggets in the boxes of free stuff after, the most precious of precious cargos (though there would inevitably be a fight over them before the night was through.)


	2. Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny gets the shopping and watches the neighbours

Johnny struggled up the stairs with an armful of folders containing his entire back-catalogue of hand-written partial scripts, stories and doodles of cats. In the other hand he had about three bags of shopping because Charlie had bought a load of cereal and pop-tarts and pineapple juice but no milk, bread, vegetables or anything vaguely sensible. He dropped the shopping on the floor and leant on the door and fumbled about for his keys as best he could. He was forced to use one foot to drag a bag out the way of one of their neighbours who was hurtling down the stairs shrieking something about washing machines and shirt collars. Johnny frowned at him and shrugged, continuing his quest for his keys. Moments later a man who Johnny had only seen a couple of times hurtled after the first, well, hurtled was probably giving the guy a bit too much credit; he was quite big.

“Fuck’s sake.” Johnny swore, completely convinced by now he’d somehow left his keys in Tescos. He therefore began the hunt for his phone to ring Charlie and get him to open the door. In the process of manoeuvring the folders so he could actually use his phone, he was almost knocked over by the disgustingly enthusiastic sporty looking chap with blond hair who lived on the top floor. To make matters worse the guy just flicked his stupid curly hair and continued sprinting up the stairs for no good reason.

Charlie didn’t answer the phone; he did however open the door whilst Johnny was leaning on it resulting in him falling backwards hard.

“Fuck.” Johnny snapped, rubbing the back of his head. As he struggled to sit up, he witnessed the spectacular return of the shrieky guy and the bigger gentleman who seemed to be determined to make up some transgression with cake. He also appeared to be sparkling.

“Charlie, I think I have concussion.” Johnny pretty much whimpered before passing out there on the floor. Charlie sighed and retrieved Johnny’s phone from his hand, third A and E trip this month, had to be some kind of record. He dialled George’s number and waited for him to answer…

“George…yeah, need your car…hospital…soon as you can.”

He sighed again then spotted the shopping, well at least he could have a cup of tea whilst he waited.


	3. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Johnny and Charlie don't remember.

_  
The thing is, Johnny and Charlie have kissed but neither of them remembers it._

After first year exams when the stress was suddenly gone and the whole of summer was stretched out before them, the only reasonable thing to do was to get utterly and completely wasted. So wasted that neither could really stand up and they ended up collapsed in a heap on one chair in the corner of some god-awful nightclub.

Charlie had a bottle of something disgusting but cheap in one hand and Johnny’s arm in the other, it was necessary to cling to each other given the lack of space and balance. Johnny was empty-handed but had somehow gained a smudge of pink face-paint across his face. Naturally Charlie found this hilarious and as Johnny stole a drink from the bottle of whatever it was, Charlie burst into giggles.  

Johnny swatted at him ineffectually and in the process managed to splash himself with the bright drink. He blinked and flailed when Charlie’s tongue was suddenly licking at the corner of his mouth where a blue rivulet was slowly falling.

After some more confused blinking and a moment of Charlie’s brain processing the situation, he moved his mouth a little to the left and kissed Johnny full on the lips. Johnny’s drunken mind had a lot of trouble figuring out what to do so when Charlie kissed him again it just threw it hands in the air and decided the best course of action was to just go with it.

So there they were, in a corner of a god-awful nightclub engaging in a very long and involved snog, the face-paint ended up on Charlie’s nose as well as Johnny’s cheek and the hideous blue drink forgotten as someone’s twitching leg kicked it over.

But they don’t remember it, so it’s fine.

Except for just a little way over, perched on another tiny seat where Charlie’s future girlfriend and her best friend doing their very best not to gawp and giggle and generally draw attention to themselves. But they never really got a clear look at either boy’s face so that’s fine too.

Until one day some years down the line and they’re roped in to do some redecorating and Johnny ends up with pink paint on his cheek and Charlie scratches his nose and gets paint there. Then it’s not so fine because the girls _remember._


	4. Nights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Johnny and Charlie have to go out.

They were going out. Not out like to The Oak or the corner shop when one of the other of them has run out of something desperately important (pineapple juice, rizla, tre semme hair de-frizzer…) No this was out like their other halves had got sick of them refusing to be actual people and were dragging them out into the real world.

Charlie was hopping around like a three legged rabbit trying to get into his stupidly skinny jeans, he had so far only located one sock and his shirt was still not dry because he had forgotten to put it in the dryer. Johnny on the other hand was debating the black shirt with short-sleeves or the black shirt with long sleeves.

“Short sleeves.” Charlie yelped as he fell over with a thud. He waved a hand in defeat, “wear some beads or something, you look good when you do that.”

Johnny stuck his head round his bedroom door and huffed when he saw his flatmate on the floor, “get up, and you will forgive me if I don’t take your fashion advice.”

“I’m right though.” Charlie countered as he pulled himself up using Johnny’s door handle.

“Yeah I know.” Johnny conceded through the door. “Now go put your jeans on.”

“I can’t” said Charlie somewhat pitifully.

Johnny opened the door at that and stood staring at him. “What?”

“I can’t, they’re too skinny.”

“Then put other ones on.”

“I want to wear these ones.”

“Talcum powder.”

Charlie blinked in confusion. “Talcum powder?”

Johnny shrugged. “It’s what people used to use to get leather trousers on, I don’t see why it won’t work here.” He crossed the landing to the bathroom and after a brief rummage in the cupboard, located a small box of the aforementioned powder. He handed it to Charlie triumphantly.

“I don’t want to know what you and George get up to with this.” Charlie stated as he eyed the box suspiciously.

Johnny smacked him over the head. “I get it, I have a boyfriend therefore my ownership of unusual bathroom products must be a bizarre sexual act.” He huffed and went back into his bedroom. “Or I used to own leather trousers.”

“Ohhh.” Charlie replied. “Used to?”

“George made me get rid.” Johnny explained.

“Whipped!” Charlie sing-songed as he opened the talcum powder without due care, subsequently getting it everywhere  and making himself sneeze repeatedly.

“Such genius surely cannot be rivalled.” Johnny drawled, leaning on his doorframe and watching Charlie cough his way through a cloud of white. “On your legs, I’m sick of looking at those horrendously tacky boxers.”

“Nothing wrong with lovehearts.” Charlie said, sounding greatly offended. “Cathy likes them.”

“And you say I’m whipped.”

Eventually Charlie did manage to get his jeans on though he had to be persuaded into giving up on the white shirt with thin black stripes because it still wasn’t dry. Johnny rolled his eyes and let Charlie borrow his red one with shiny silver bits just to stop him from actually crying but he drew the line at letting Charlie go out in silver cowboy boots.

“You will look like a tit.” He reasoned quite sensibly. “Black ones, no arguments.”

Charlie pouted but went to get his black boots instead whilst Johnny laced his own black boots with somewhat extravagant silver buckles. It was his usual daytime, nighttime and generally any time of the day look, black with extra black meets Victorian gentleman who had a bit of a clothes swap with a pirate. As opposed to Charlie’s philosophy of lots of hair spray and sparkly bits and the tightest jeans imaginable.

When they got to the restaurant Cathy and George still swore loudly and announced that they were going clothes shopping first thing in the morning.


	5. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Johnny is the sorting hat and then is sad.

“Charlie’s a Gryffindor.” Johnny says thoughtfully whilst the credits are rolling. Movie night again and Harry Potter is getting a re-showing. He’s sat on the floor leaning against the sofa with George’s legs either side of his shoulders; he’s getting a numb arse but George occasionally cards his fingers through his hair and it’s totally worth it.

“Do you think so?” Charlie asks, lifting his head up from Cathy’s lap and smiling like he’s just been paid the biggest compliment.

“Absolutely.” Johnny says smiling back, because he may be an imbecile who doesn’t know how to shut the fridge door but he’s still Johnny’s best mate. “And Cathy’s a Hufflepuff.”

“How did you come to that conclusion?” The woman in question demands, causing Johnny to raise his hands defensively.

“It’s not an insult, Hufflepuffs are badass. They don’t take any nonsense from anyone and look at you, your boyfriend is the biggest idiot going. Ergo, you’re a Hufflepuff.” Johnny reasons rather well and leaves Cathy beaming. “By the same argument, Georgie is one too.” He adds, tilting his head backwards to grin up at George.

“Yeah you’re the second biggest idiot going.” George agrees but he’s smiling and rewards Johnny with more hair stroking.

“Now Jimmy.” Johnny continues after a few moments where there’s a bit of shuffling about and swapping DVDs and grabbing pizza slices. “Jimmy is a quietly ambitious little git, taking after the patriarch of the most noble house of Stuart, and naturally can only be a Slytherin.”

Charlie hisses at his brother who affects an arrogant look and accuses them all of being lesser mortals, he ends up being pelted with pizza crusts.

“And Nell’s joining Charlie in scarlet and gold, ballsy and a little bit of a show-off but always with the best intentions.” Johnny winks, raising a can of coke to Nell like some fancy glass of wine. She raises an eyebrow and throws a nugget at him like a biscuit for a dog that’s learned to sit.

“Thanks brah.” Nell tells him when he’s finished chewing.

“Just call me the sorting hat.” Johnny chuckles and reaches for the remote to press play.

“No, wait!” Charlie flails an arm and accidentally smacks Cathy in the chest, resulting in him getting turfed out of his comfortable position half draped over the other sofa and half over her. “Ow.” He complains, pouting up at her. “What about you, Johnny?”

“I’ve never thought about it.” Johnny shrugs, turning his attention to the chip he just liberated from the box George was hoarding.

“But you’ve thought about it enough to sort the rest of us?” Cathy asks, her gaze doing that thing where it turns frighteningly maternal.

Johnny stands suddenly. “Slytherin.” He huffs. “And not a good one, like Jimmy. One of the bad ones, obsessed with blood purity and hurting people.” He stomps out the room to the kitchen and leans against the fridge wishing he’d never said anything.

He half expects George to appear in the doorway, maybe Charlie, but it’s neither. It’s Cathy, which is a surprise.

“You’re not your Dad, Johnny, or your Mum.” She says softly, going over to him and laying a gentle hand on his arm. “You’re smart, articulate and your tongue is sharp enough to draw blood.” She tells him in that soft voice, like he’s a frightened animal that needs reassurance.

He looks at her, aware that he’s given far too much away in that stupid little game but if she pities him she doesn’t show it.

“But you desperately need approval, acknowledgement that you’re Johnny Wilmot and not Henry.”

He tries not to flinch or scowl at the name but he can’t help it, it’s practically Pavlovian. Cathy smiles kindly and hugs him without warning, but he kind of needs it so he just wraps his arms around her and appreciates the warmth.

“You’re a Ravenclaw.” Cathy murmurs into his chest after a moment and it’s stupid, it doesn’t matter because it’s not real but that sentence means more to Johnny than he thought was possible.


	6. Sixteen Days of Wanting To Burn Charlie's Novelty Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Olympics are watched.

During the opening ceremony, everyone had sat rather slack-jawed, staring at the TV screen. Even Charlie, who had been obnoxiously waving one of his novelty GB spatulas for the past six hours had stopped to stare at what was happening.

“It’s just so…” George began.

“So…” Charlie helpfully continued.

“Nauseating?” Johnny finished, resulting in him getting smacked by George, kicked by Catherine and assaulted with a flying spatula by Charlie. Who soon realised that was a poor idea because Johnny refused to give it back which resulted in a small pre-Olympics wrestling match. In and of itself that would have been mostly fine but Charlie had taken delivery of some spectacularly tacky GB pants and was insisting on wearing them with no trousers. Johnny gave up pretty quickly.

About an hour into the ceremony and even Johnny was feeling rather proud of being British, though he received another kick to the head when Cathy got excited by the Portuguese team. Charlie insisted on conducting the national anthem as well and glared at them all until they stood up, Johnny threw a sausage roll at him and only some severe throat clearing from Cathy and George stopped them from engaging in yet another fight.

The sixteen days of sport saw at last one of them glued to the television or a laptop at all times, Johnny rather fell in love with some of the male gymnasts which resulted in some huffing and puffing from George. Until he discovered he had a thing for Usain Bolt and they declared themselves even. Charlie on the other hand was far too interested in the women’s swimming for anyone’s liking and they insisted he wear at least pyjama bottoms when watching it otherwise it was a bit weird. Cathy often squealed about horses to anyone who would listen and one unfortunate night made them all learn the rules of dressage just because Johnny had dared suggest it was easy.

They all drooled over the diving and at least three of them cried at Mo Farah’s second gold. At some point Charlie had got hold of some fake sideburns from the alarmingly overweight guy upstairs and declared himself a mod for a day. Wiggo became something of a flat hero, as did Murray with Charlie sobbing over his victory “because of his scottish heritage.” The indoor cycling had them all cheering loudly and they all simultaneously awed over the Brownlee boys.

By the time the closing ceremony arrived not a single one of them, not even Johnny wanted the Olympics to end. But full of vaguely successful barbeque they settled in the front room to watch what promised to be both mental and spectacular. Johnny nearly had a conniption fit when Russell Brand came out.

“Oh my god, Charlie it’s you!” This was a mistake because Charlie decided to sing The Beatles and strut in his pants. George knew all the words to the Spice Girls medley and refused to be embarrassed even when Johnny laughed at him. He and Cathy proceeded to do a song and dance number on the sofa whilst Charlie giggled and Johnny face-palmed. But he couldn’t talk because he knew the words the One Direction song and went a spectacular shade of pink when he realised. There was a small fight over Jessie J singing Queen but mostly because Charlie fancied her and Cathy was unimpressed “because Freddie.” But then Freddie actually (sort of) appeared and everything was okay, except for the fact that there was no actual Kate Bush and Johnny was greatly upset by this.

By the end of the night the four of them were quite drunk and dancing stupidly, uncaring how clumsy and ridiculous they looked because everything was  _awesome_. (And only a little bit mental.)


End file.
